


i know you so well (you know that i can tell the slightest difference in your facial expression)

by thedreamsteam



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: (could i put that? idc i am), Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Sick Percy Jackson, Television Watching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:27:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24569245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: “Percy, what the fuck?”or,Percy is sick and Jason comes home
Relationships: Jason Grace/Percy Jackson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 133





	i know you so well (you know that i can tell the slightest difference in your facial expression)

**Author's Note:**

> im sorry this is so short!!! however i was like "fuck it" and wrote this so here
> 
> this is dedicated to moh, layla, jamie, and jes!!! moh esp since moh sent the request!!!
> 
> also title from ok by wallows bc i am a bitch for them

“Percy, what the fuck?”

Jason stared at the burrito mass on their bed, setting the drink down on their dresser as Percy turned over to face him. He knew Percy was sick, and he knew Percy could be a bit weird when sick, but he’s never seen Percy do _this_ before.

“What?” He said, almost indignantly, and Jason just shook his head, a smile on his face.

“Nothing, nothing.” He pulls his hoodie off, throwing it in their basket for dirty clothes before following suit with his jeans, pulling on sweatpants before finally moving to sit on the bed, waiting. Sure enough, not even a moment later, Percy pulls himself to be beside Jason, wrapping an arm around his stomach as he rests his head on his other arm. Jason doesn’t even react to this, but he does run his fingers through Percy's hair, messing it up even more than it already was. “What do you wanna watch?”  
  
“I don’t care.” Percy mumbles beside him, and he nods, turning on the tv as he combs his fingers through his hair. “As long as it’s something you like, I’ll be fine.”

“Alright.” Jason says, clicking on a movie has Percy adjusts himself slightly, only moving to rest his head on Jason’s thigh. He can see the movie this way, Jason realizes after a moment, and he doesn’t stop the calming motions through his hair.

It gets dark outside in the time it takes for them to finish the movie, and Percy falls asleep in the middle of it, and he has to get up and work after he puts Percy underneath the covers, but he decides he wouldn’t change this for the world (even if he has to wake Percy up at 2am and make him take his medicine, and hold his hair back when he pukes at 4am).

**Author's Note:**

> ayy i have tumblr [@adamparrrish](adamparrrish.tumblr.com/)


End file.
